


Keep Your Nose Clean

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, hunter!dean, innocent!cas, just fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells Cas to keep his nose clean. Cas takes it literally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Nose Clean

"Keep your nose clean, Cas." Dean said with tears in his eyes.

Dean got into the Impala and drove off before Cas could see him cry. And before Cas could ask any questions.

'Keep your nose clean?' Cas wondered what Dean had meant by that. But like the good little angel he was, dutifully kept his nose clean. Every morning Castiel would wake up and wash just his nose and throughout the day, constantly check in mirrors to make sure his nose wasn't dirty. He had no idea why. Just that Dean seemed very concerned about his nose. And Cas loved Dean. Ever since that first day in the barn, Dean's soul filling the room with the bright green color of his eyes. The eyes were truly the window to the soul, they showed the color of your soul. But to an angel! Dean's soul was the brightest Cas had ever seen. Not one color, but many shades no human had or would ever see. And Castiel liked it that way. That way Dean was just his.

The car door creaked open with the familiar needing oil sound that Dean refused to fix because it was part of the car, his BABY. Cas looked up startled out of his thoughts. Castiel hadn't spoken to Dean since... well since the unforgotten "Keep your nose clean" and that was 6 months ago. Cas waited by the door eagerly, Dean... HIS Dean was finally home. 'NO!' Cas thought to himself, 'Dean likes his personal space... Dean is your friend..... Friends don't have these thoughts about each other.' Dean had unintentionally made it very clear to Cas that two guys didn't feel like that for each other. Dean never hugged anyine but Sam or Bobby. But Bobby was dead so now it was just Sam. Everytime Cas got close enough to hug Dean, the quiet whisper of, "Space, Cas" made him back away again. And the flinching whenever Cas touched him.

The door opened just a crack, Dean's head poking around the corner checking if the coast was clear. "Cas!" the familiar smile made shivers run down Cas' spine and his heart started beating quickly. "Hello, Dean." It took most of Cas' energy not to throw his arms around Dean and shower him with kisses. "Sorry I didn't call man. That Alpha had me a little tied up." a chuckle rose in Dean's chest as he laughed at his own joke. "HOWSMYNOSE?" Cas could hardly contain his excitement. "Woah! Slow down, Cas. What's up?" Cas took a deep breath and made sure to slow down. "How's my nose?" Dean looked confused. "When you left, you told me to keep my nose clean. I washed it well everyday!" Cas' excitement made Dean's breath hitch. He'd loved Castiel since.... Dean couldn't remember when. Loving Cas had just become a part of him. But that son of a bitch had thought that Dean wanted him to ACTUALLY keep his nose clean. Dean looked down at the fireplace which still had ashes in it from the fire Cas built last night. Dean dipped his thumb in and drew it across Cas' nose, smudging the black all around. "Dean!" Cas' eyes were huge. He ran to the bathroom to wash off the ash, but Dean grabbed his arm. "Cas, keep your nose clean is a saying that means stay out of trouble. Not actually keep your nose clean." Cas' blush ran from the top of his temples to into his shirt collar. He'd only had wanted to please Dean.

Dean sat on the bed and patted the space next to him inviting Cas to sit next to him. "Cas" Dean said quietly. "Sorry space" Cas replied sadly, quickly scooching away to make Dean comfortable again. "No, Cas." Dean grabbed Cas' arm and pulled him back to where he was sitting before. Cas was confused, Dean NEVER let Cas sit this close. "Cas I almost died these past months multiple times. But all I could think about was how you'd never know how much I love you." Cas was stunned. Dean.... HIS Dean had just said that he loved Cas. "I... De... uh.." was all Cas could get out before Dean's mouth was pressed against his own. The stubble of Dean's unshaved face prickled against Cas' skin. Much to Cas' dismay, Dean pulled away. "You love me?" Cas' wonder was not contained in his beautiful blue eyes. Dean kissed Cas' still soot covered nose. "Know another Cas?" Castiel shook his head no and Dean leaned in for another kiss. When Dean came up for air, his nose was covered with soot as well. "Dean," scolded Cas. "I thought we were supposed to keep our noses clean!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so make sure to leave comments below with prompts and suggestions. Kudos if you want more! Follow me on Tumblr @destiel.winchester.67 or on Instagram @destiel.winchester.67 <3 Thanks babes!


End file.
